Sound Proof Bedroom
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Spin-Off from ch. 9 of my story, "Who's That Guy With Rachel Berry?" doesn't really need to be M, it's not too graphic. Please R&R!


_..._

_A Rachel/Puck fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Glee. Just bought the soundtrack, though. _

_..._

_A/N: And here it is! The spin-off from my story, "Who's That Guy With Rachel Berry?" This takes off from chapter nine in that story, where Puck finds out Rachel's room is "sound-proof". Instead of leaving and trying to convince himself that he's not falling for Rachel Berry ... this is what happens. Hehe. Can't wait to write it. _

_Also, let me just say how awkward it is to write a sex scene while in the school library, less than three feet away from other students, mentally convincing myself that they're all looking over my shoulder and gasping scandalously at what I'm writing. _

_Alrighty-roo, here we go. Enjoy! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

"Can we work on the ending again?" Puck asked her. "I still feel like the last turn is a bit shaky."

Rachel nodded. "Sure."

She skipped the song ahead, pressing play when the song was almost to the last repeat of the chorus. She paused it where she wanted it, then pulled him over to stand behind her, fixing his hands in the proper place on her hips. She was fully aware of how close he was to her, how her hair was pulled over one shoulder so that he could look down and get a better view of where his feet and hands should be. She squared their hips, showing him the flow of the motion. He had to hold back a groan when she did a slow-motion run-through of the spin.

His eyes flared wildly, and instead of letting her go, his hand tightened on hers, pulling her back towards him.

She collided with his chest, caught off-guard with his change in both the steps, as well as his demeanour. Rachel blinked her eyes a few times, trying to read the expression on his face.

Slowly, as though he were giving her a chance to back away, his head leaned down, pausing when it was an inch away from her.

"Berry," he breathed, trying to steady his nerves.

"Puck?" she replied, wondering what he was doing, and why she wasn't stopping him.

Before he could talk himself out of it, or wonder what the hell he was doing, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers, gripping her hips to pull her flush against him.

Her eyes shot open, frozen in place while he kissed her.

It didn't occur to her that by not pushing him away, by not freaking out and slapping him away from her, she was cheating on Owen. Owen didn't even enter her mind as she slowly let her eyelids drift closed, relaxing into his arms.

He felt the change in her, allowing a grin to surface for a moment before he deepened the kiss.

Rachel was caught up in the rush of it all. Practicing for such a long time in her room, with Puck ... Puck who was constantly surprising her with his ability to sing and dance like a pro. Puck whose deep and sultry voice did things to her that made her blush just thinking about it.

She brought her arms up to his shoulders, pressing her fingers into his muscles and whimpering at the feeling of them tensing in response to her actions.

He pulled back after another few minutes, pressing his forehead against hers and smirking while he panted sensually.

"What was that?" Rachel wondered, equally out of breath.

"Just a theory," he answered, not stepping away from her. If anything, his hands tightened on her smaller body.

"And what was the conclusion?" she managed to ask.

"I'll let you know when I'm done," he replied, pulling her back to him for another searing kiss.

She moaned into his mouth when his fingers began burning a trail up her sides, lifting her shirt with them as they went.

He began angling them back to the bed, and she managed to pull her head out of the clouds long enough to speak her semi-coherent thoughts.

"Wait," she whispered against his lips.

He sighed, restraining himself as best as he could.

"If you keep panting and looking at me with those sex-me-up eyes, you're going to have to physically stop me," he informed her, shifting his hips against hers.

She whimpered at that, burying her head in his chest. "Why do you make me feel this way?" she wanted to know.

"Beats the hell out of me," he answered, tracing circles in the skin on her hips.

Rachel shivered against him, lifting her head back up to look at him.

She tentatively pressed her lips against his, giving him quick kisses, trying to keep her head clear while doing it. It wasn't really working very well.

"I'm not this kind of girl," she told him while she gently pushed him to her bed.

He nodded, knowing now would not be the best time for one of his trademark smirks.

She raised her arms over her head as she sat on the bed in front of him, and he gladly removed the shirt from her person.

She helped him with his, burning a path over his skin with her nails as he drew her in for another kiss.

He didn't have to be concerned about her dads downstairs, because - as she'd said - her room was sound-proof. He wanted to thank whichever genius had come up with that idea, but was currently focused on giving Rachel Berry a very noticeable hickey on her neck.

She whimpered and hissed under his ministrations, finally pulling his head away to mash her lips against his.

She should feel bad ... she should probably be committed for the thoughts she was having. He kicked his shoes off, tossing them across the room, and she did the same ... though with a little more grace than he. She began to roll down her knee-highs, but he stopped her, laying her back down on the bed so he could take over.

What it was about those damn knee-socks that drove him insane, he wasn't sure, but if anyone was going to be taking them off of her delectable skin, it would be him.

Shivers ran up and down her spine as he slowly slipped the material off her legs, then ran his hands down the skin he'd just revealed. She was sure she looked like a deranged mess, gripping her pillow and biting her tongue to keep from moaning and telling him to hurry it up already.

She knew that a girl's first time was supposed to be slow and magical and wonderful, but dammit, she wanted him and she wanted him NOW!

He was done with her legs, and he made his way back up her body, covering her with his as he slid above her. He placed his forearms on either side of her, effectively boxing her in, and dropped his head to kiss her fully once more.

She came away with star-filled eyes and puffy lips, and he thought she'd never looked so adorable. Screw her boyfriend, screw the fact that he'd never shown so much as a passing interest in her. He needed her. He felt like he actually might die if he didn't have her.

She responded in kind, rolling them over on the bed so she loomed above him.

He smirked, having never figured she was one to take charge in these situations.

_Oh hell, she does in everything else. Why not here?_

The rest of the evening was a blur of nakedness and laughter and only once did they fall off the bed.

As she lay in his arms an hour later, thoroughly spent, she allowed herself to realize what they'd done.

"So, that probably wasn't the best idea," she told him as she lay against his chest, between his legs, with the blankets kicked off the bed and a simple sheet covering their flesh.

"Probably not," he agreed, his chin resting on the top of her head.

He couldn't explain why he was still there. He never stuck around after the dirty stuff was over. He'd pretty much always been a love-'em and leave-'em kind of guy. But he was still there, and he was actually ... cuddling. With Rachel Berry. In her bed. Listening to the instrumental version of their duet playing over and over.

"I just cheated on my boyfriend," she spoke aloud.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head, looking up at him. "Don't be. He never made feel anything close to this."

He grinned at that, capturing her lips once more.

She let him kiss her for a few moments, but then pulled back.

"But before we make the same mistake again ... I should probably call him and break up with him."

He sighed, pulling away. "Yeah ... do you want me to go?"

She considered it for a moment. "No ... but maybe you should get dressed. I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you're kind of distracting when you're not clothed."

He smirked in appreciation.

She rolled her eyes, kissing him once more before grabbing a blanket off the floor and wrapping it around herself.

She paused before picking up the phone, realizing she wasn't sure of the protocol for ending one's relationship with someone after having sex with someone else. Mind-blowing, life-changing sex, to be precise. Not that she had anything to compare it to, but she didn't think she'd mind never finding out what else was out there.

Glancing back at Puck fishing around for his clothes, she dialed Owen's number with her mind made up.

* * *

_The end. _

_Short, yes. But as I said, it's basically just a rewrite of that scene, for those of you who wanted a little more smut in that story. It probably didn't have to be rated M, but I'll keep it like that just in case. _

_Hope you guys liked it! _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
